Herói
by Sophia Prince
Summary: Eles estavam morrendo como o Herói havia morrido.  .Gen.


Fanfiction escrita para o **With a Little Help From My Friends**, _um Projeto dos Marotos_ (ou Marauders, whatever!) do fórum **6V**.

** Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem e muito menos o mundo em que habitam. Tudo aqui é da JK Rowling!  
**Aviso! **_Marauders Age_. Apenas isso!

* * *

**  
H E R Ó I**  
_por Sophia P. (ou Thay)_

**"Something's getting in the way, something's just about to break"**  
_  
_

As coisas nunca foram fáceis em suas vidas, mas vocês aprenderam a acreditar que eram capazes de serem os melhores ou pelo menos melhor do que já haviam sido. Suas vidas eram complicadas, não havia esperança. Mas a chegada de uma simples carta em sua infância fez a chama da esperança queimar em seus corações. Viram que aquele pedaço de papel era uma profecia. **A profecia de suas vidas.**

**Grifinória.** Esse era os seus destinos. Era exatamente ali que precisavam estar. Foi ali onde o sol brilhou pela primeira vez. _James Potter_. O pequeno menino dos cabelos castanhos bagunçados, os óculos um pouco grandes para seu formato facial, a risada engraçada e o instinto para confusões. Se tornara amigo de Black assim que tiveram a primeira conversa. Lupin fora o segundo escolhido pelo garoto, tornando-se amigo de Sirius, também. Peter foi o último, mas era igualmente querido como os outros. Ele os ajudara a passar por cada tempestade em suas vidas... Sirius e sua família, Remus e a incurável licantropia, até mesmo Peter e sua depressão profunda. O pequeno James fora crescendo acompanhado de seus amigos. **Os melhores amigos**. E então se formou os Marauders. Muitos os viam como um grupo de malfeitores que só quebravam as regras, os causadores de confusões eram Sirius e James, embora Remus sempre levasse a culpa por mais que não estivesse envolvido, assim como Peter. Já outros os viam como **irmãos**. E isso vocês realmente eram.

Cada vez mais aquela amizade tornava-se sólida. Havia um pacto secreto entre seus corações e uma ligação inquebrável entre suas mentes. Os laços eram tão fortes que resolveram tornar-se animagos para impedir que _Remus_ se machucasse nas noites de Lua Cheia. Apesar de saberem que ele não estava mais ali, permaneciam **ao seu lado**. Apesar do problema de Remus, havia outro com o qual se preocupavam. _Peter_. Ele continuava a se afogar no mar da depressão. As tentativas de suicídio deixaram de ser freqüentes, mas quando ocorria era preocupante. A família não sabia mais o que fazer, era algo controlável, mas não era tão curável como achavam. Mas **o Herói dos olhos topázio** o ajudava quando percebia os indícios de mudança temperamental, ele o abraçava e sussurrava em seu ouvido que estava tudo bem. E ele acreditava que um dia ficaria.

A adolescência chegara e junto com ela vieram os amores e mais confusões. Então fora a primeira vez que _Sirius_ precisou do herói. Não podia continuar em uma casa onde coisas como _amor, amizade e humanidade_ ficavam da porta para fora. Não podia fingir não conhecer coisas desse tipo. Ele não conseguia mais viver em um lugar tão sombrio quanto seu nome. E então encontrou um lugar para ficar, **a fortaleza do Herói**, onde fora recebido com um sorriso nos lábios e de braços abertos.

Até que a escuridão do mundo cegara os olhos do Herói. A notícia que ele havia morrido os sufocou.  
Vazios, perdidos, sozinhos. Era como se sentiam. Tudo escureceu, o calor havia sumido e tudo estava em pedaços. Seus corações batiam debilitados, oscilantes; eles estavam morrendo como **o Herói havia morrido**. Existia vários sentimentos contraditórios espelhados em suas lágrimas: culpa, amor, saudade, traição, raiva, necessidade e dor.  
Remus abraçava Sirius com força, que soluçava desolado fitando o corpo sem vida do Herói no chão. Havia encontrado com ele no dia anterior, comprando um presente para o pequeno Harry. Não conseguia acreditar que agora seu corpo jazia imóvel no piso gélido da cena do crime.  
Peter estava afastado. Seu corpo estupefato recostava-se na parede, seus olhos inundados em lágrimas de culpa estavam presos na **face de James**, e seu peito doía, pois a saudade já o sufocava. Um soluço sôfrego escapou de seus lábios. Abaixou-se ao lado dele fitando sua face angelical, seus dedos passaram em meio aos fios desorganizados, sua boca fora pressionada contra a testa do Herói e um pedido de desculpas fora sussurrado. Deixou que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto, ainda com os dedos emaranhados nos fios castanhos e sua testa colada na dele.  
Ali era o começo do fim de suas vidas.

* * *

**N/A: **Como eu já avisei ali em cima, essa fiction foi escrita para o WALHFMF. Achei a proposta muito amor e resolvi escrever. Escrever com o James é mais fácil pra mim, isso é perceptível pelo tempo record que eu escrevi a fiction. Uma tarde inteira e já fiz até a capa (está no perfil!). A parte em negrito foi retirada de _Diary of Jane, Breaking Benjamin_.  
Valeu por betar, Lívia. _De novo! _Espero que gostem e deixem **reviews**!

**xx Thaay**


End file.
